no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
"RedBomb's Attack" but badly translated
title Original WELL THEN FUCK YOU! You have no idea what I've been going through these past couple days and it absolutely sickens me that you would assume that I made that story up for attention. I did NOT. This really happened to me a couple days ago and you would be aware if you were there to see it. I'm not in the mood to get involved with any dramatic bullcrap or joking around anymore. I'm done with that shit after what happened to me a few days ago. I don't know why you are assuming that I made this story up. Who the hell would be fucked up enough to lie about something like THAT? I know I'm not. In fact, who would be fucked up enough to assume someone would make that up? I guess you are. I don't know how I could prove this story to be real to you other than self-confirming that it happened. Even if I had proof beyond that, I wouldn't give it to anyone online BECAUSE IT WOULD FUCKING REVEAL MY PERSONAL INFORMATION AND WHERE I LIVE. Is it so hard to respect someone's privacy? You think it's okay to act like the fucking boss of everyone and get your nose into everyone's business and call people "honey" like you are some high-authority figure but you fail to realize that YOU'RE MAKING A COMPLETE FUCKING BITCH OUT OF YOURSELF!!! You know what, not only are you a bitch but you're also a messed up, assumptive, posing, stupid, FUCK! You always jump to conclusions and talk in a tone of voice that makes you look like you have more authority than anyone else. If only you knew how hurtful your messages have been to me. Now you're getting a taste of your own medicine, honey. Bawww, does it hurt? Well that's a shame, maybe you'll know better next time to put yourself in other people's shoes and not make messed up disgusting assumptions. You're a disgusting and insensitive, not to mention unsympathetic, bitch. �������� Badly Translated Version 1 Yes, that's pretty much! You do not know how to pass in a few days, I'm sorry, you commented to me this story. I am not. He has done a few days and you will know if you see. I do not want to confuse or joke. After a few days what happened to me, I left it. I do not know what you think I've done this story. What is it, it's cool? I do not know there. Really, who going to go, I think someone will do it? You may be I do not know how to do this story for you, but what was samopodtverzhdenie. If I am ready, as well, I will personally online, so that it may be my personal information and may live. Is it difficult to respect someone's personality? You think that you get all the problems in the nicely and dominant, and people say "copper" because you have to take an overview of the old version you do not know. You know that this is a blind man, but you also need to be cleansed, quietly! You should always end up and talk with a voice that you see the best by others. If you know my badness is for me. Be sure to now be a drug addiction. Hello, did you get it? Of course, it's disgusting, maybe you do not know other things in your own while you do not know the other. You are wrong and wrong, not for a smart company. �������� Version 2 Think about this! You know you know you know you know what you did the last couple of days. When you know a few days. The Word is both good and bad Brasp. a few I do not know if you know. All the problems hell thought that I do not know. What do you think? I do not think. I do not know. A purge of a part of the data and information If there is a witness to you, the third is the ability to live with me. It is to be someone else? There are those who do not belong to the people, and I believe that people do not say 'You're a bad boy. "Some say it has a lot of power. May have more. Xwe - oh! You know you are, practice, Komedianer, idiots, etc. D. results it will show you how you think like you are strong. Say, ye know of your message. But already at work, home medical unnecessarily. Wilt not thou possess me, to kill me? But this is not exclusive, and I hate your shoes, and then he knows. I say to the evil, the evil of a big dog. �������� Version 3 Yes, it's not all this, but it's important to stop. Management and development of housing in the home of emergency people. After three days of marking. Hank Silver Solo, Source? Bookmark and Share to everyone in Iowa. Quotes, quotes, quotes, quotes, quotes, messages or action. Review Online Online. What do you think about your counting? Thank you, ask me, look for a simple way to protect "e-mail"! You know, pray and control the idea of the board? Make it nice and easy. The student will do everything in the libraries and libraries. Do you want to drink salty water? Keep your content safe when needed. This is not a big number, not a thought. Eden is this language. �������� Version 4 I am worried because my heart is strong. I did not know what I was doing two years ago. Let's think about it. program. 2 days I know you are there. I use games and entertainment. I will work a couple days ago. I do not know that this affidavit will be issued. Who will you lie about this? If I can not, I know. Who can do it? I think. I do not know how I can try out what you wrote. I was surprised, but I do not want to question people or request life. Do you continue working hard? Do you have leadership? People who do not know that "kiss" aiming at all faces are very strong. We announced the project! ! ! Why I do not have money, but I have not sent you. i doubt it. Ask, ask and see! Please decide whether to speak in the language that others are supposed to be. The gospel knows something about me. At this time, you can enjoy honey and self. No, what? This process is not carried out. If you have other groups, you will have bad words. Coverage, silly, insane. A Category:AFallenPower Category:2018 Category:Random Category:Really?